


Don't Be Late

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Double Date [2]
Category: B.A.P, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Jihyo and Junhong are on their way to a double date with their friends, but their train is running late. If they want to make it on time, they're going to have to get creative...
Relationships: Choi Junhong | Zelo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: Double Date [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579144
Kudos: 1





	Don't Be Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).



> This story has a companion piece (part 1 of the Double Date series), but each of the two stories can be read as stand-alone stories.

It was a pleasantly cool autumn day—and luckily, Jihyo got to enjoy the weather firsthand. She walked along the sidewalk, hand-in-hand with her boyfriend Junhong. They were on their way to the subway station to catch a train to meet two of their friends for dinner. Ideally, Jihyo would have preferred a restaurant closer to her and Junhong’s apartments, but it was Nayeon and Hoseok’s turn to pick the location of their double date, so Jihyo was stuck traveling all the way across town.

On the bright side, it meant that Jihyo got to spend even more time with Junhong. They chatted brightly as they walked, only quieting down for a few moments here and there to take in the beautiful surroundings as the early evening sun began sinking toward the horizon.

When they reached the subway station, it was 5:24. They had plenty of time to catch the 5:30 train to take them to the restaurant. After purchasing their tickets, they made their way to the platform and waited.

It was fairly crowded, but they still managed to find a bench to sit on while they waited. Jihyo rested her head on Junhong’s shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist, getting lost in the peacefulness of their own world to escape from the commotion of the station.

Unfortunately, they couldn’t escape for too long. A voice came over the sound system announcing that most of the evening’s trains were delayed.

Jihyo glanced over at Junhong and saw that he was just as concerned as she was. “Should I text Nayeon and tell her we’re going to be late?” Jihyo asked.

“Not yet,” Junhong said. “Maybe the train will still get here soon.”

It didn’t. It wasn’t until 5:46—sixteen whole minutes behind schedule—that their train finally pulled into the station. They hurried onto the train, hoping that if they moved quickly, the train would somehow take the hint and move faster as well.

Luckily, the ride was short, and they reached their stop at 5:57, giving them just three minutes to reach the restaurant. It wasn’t too far, but Jihyo knew that if they were even one minute late, their friends would be teasing them about it for weeks.

“Let’s go,” Junhong said, shaking Jihyo from her thoughts. He grabbed her hand and started running through the station and out onto the sidewalk—at least they were both on the same page about moving fast.

Jihyo was running as quickly as she could, but she began falling behind Junhong until he was practically dragging her down the street. “Come on, Jihyo—just a little further,” Junhong said.

“It’s not…my fault,” Jihyo panted. “Your legs are just…way longer than mine.”

Out of either kindness or pity, Junhong slowed to a halt and dropped Jihyo’s hand. “Well, come on then,” he said, turning around so that his back was directly in front of Jihyo.

“…Huh?” Jihyo asked.

“Climb on. I’ll carry you the rest of the way.”

Jihyo burst out laughing. “You’ll fall flat on your face. And even if you manage to stay on your feet, we’ll be moving way slower than we were before.”

“Oh,” Junhong said, turning back to face her. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” His face fell, and he stuck out his bottom lip in a slight pout. Jihyo hated that adorable face with a passion—how could she say no to _that?_

“Oh, fine,” Jihyo said after a few more seconds. She walked around to grab Junhong’s shoulders from behind and hoisted herself onto his back. “Just…be careful, _please_ ,” she said as she draped her arms around his neck.

Laughing, Junhong grabbed Jihyo’s legs and held them tightly against his sides. “I’ll be super careful,” he reassured her. Then, very slowly, he began walking.

Jihyo was torn between squeezing her eyes shut tight so that she wouldn’t have to watch her impending doom, or holding her eyes wide open so she could abandon ship at the first sign of anything going wrong. But as Junhong kept moving, Jihyo realized that she felt surprisingly safe. She held on tight as he picked up the pace, making it up to a slow jog.

As they rushed past the other pedestrians, earning a few odd looks, Jihyo couldn’t help but laugh. With the wind in her hair and her body wrapped securely around her boyfriend, she felt great. They rushed past shop after shop until their meeting place was in sight.

“Hold on tight,” Junhong said as he sped up a bit more for the final stretch.

Jihyo let out a small shriek of joy as they flew toward their imaginary finish line, her vision getting blurry with tears brought on by the wind. When they finally reached the restaurant, they were both out of breath—Junhong from the running, and Jihyo from the laughing.

As Jihyo jumped down to the ground, she noticed that Nayeon and Hoseok were already standing in front of them. Something seemed…off about their fashion choices, but Jihyo was too dizzy with happiness to care.


End file.
